


Fist

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: "Is that--- Is that yourfistyou are using just now, Lee Minhyuk?!" Kihyun asks in an aggravated tone."It's myfinger!" Minhyuk defends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by the vid uploaded in vlive today. but this is stupid. because my brain is. anyway, enjoy. :D

"Ah!" a shout catches Shownu's attention. He was about to go to the restroom but now he is standing still in front of their stuffy wardrobe room, trying to decide if he's hallucinating or if it's really Kihyun's voice he's hearing. But then, the shout comes again---louder and harsher---and it's clear now that Shownu isn't imagining it. It's really Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun.

"Shut up, you're so loud," someone else---Minhyuk---says in a hushed voice. Shownu still could hear it, though, and it makes him want to enter the room to see what they are up to, but what comes out from Kihyun's mouth the next beat is a moan and he's frozen once again.

"Wait, wait--- Ah!" Kihyun speaks and shouts again.

"Don't run away," Hyungwon's voice comes next, making Shownu furrow his brows because--- just how many of them is inside?

There are rustling and slapping voices heard. Kihyun is running out of his breath, even Shownu could hear it from outside. "Is that--- Is that your fist you are using just now, Lee Minhyuk?!" Kihyun asks in an aggravated tone.

"It's my _finger_!" Minhyuk defends.

"Bullshit. You must have used your fist, right? It fucking hurts, for the love of---"

"Stop squirming around, I swear!" Hyungwon explodes, "Do you want me to tie you up?!"

Shownu's face turns pale. Just what the hell they are doing that requires a fist and fingers? Moreover, is Hyungwon really talking about bondage here?

"Better put a tape over his mouth too," Minhyuk says.

"Answer me, Lee Minhyuk, is that your--- OH MY GOD, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU, IT'S DEFINITELY YOUR FIST."

"IT'S MY FINGER!" Minhyuk sounds like he doesn't care that he's screaming too now.

"BUT IT HURTS!"

"IF YOU DON'T STOP SQUIRMING I SWEAR YOU'LL GET TWO FISTS AT THE SAME TIME!" Hyungwon joins the yelling festival.

Shownu is torn between knocking his head on the wall to erase this traumatizing scene from his brain forever or to bust them all and talk the sense out of their beings. They are minutes away from getting on the stage, for the love of God. What should he tell everyone if one of his members walks funny because of... fists.

Just when Shownu is bracing himself for the worst, someone startles him with a slap.

"What are you doing here, hyung?" Changkyun asks, loud and warm as always. "Where are the others? Are they inside?"

Shownu swats Changkyun's hand away from the handle out of reflex. He couldn't let their youngest witness whatever is happening inside. A little bit stuttering, he says, "Go get Jooheon. He has been out to get drinks for too long."

"But I just met him---"

Just right at that moment, Kihyun shouts out loud again. The shout is followed by a long, dragged out moan.

Changkyun looks at the door behind Shownu. His face is confused and worried. "Is that Kihyun---"

"Just go get Jooheon and go to Hoseok," Shownu cuts.

Another shout is heard.

"But, isn't that---"

"Go to Hoseok and stay with him until I'm back, Im Changkyun," Shownu shoves Changkyun away. Fortunately, Changkyun obeys even though he steals a worried glance towards the door. Kihyun is shouting non-stop by then, loud enough to wake the dead.

Inhaling a long breath, Shownu opens the door with force. "What the hell do you think you are doing---"

Shownu's words are stopped mid-sentence. The three persons in question are looking at him from where they are sitting on the floor. Hyungwon has his back leaned against the wall with a half of Kihyun's upper body on his lap. Hyungwon has Kihyun's wrist in his hands, immobilizing the pink-haired man, while Minhyuk has his knees on either side of Kihyun, towering over the other two. Minhyuk's finger---the highlight of the commotion---is caught in the midst of the action.

Which is flicking Kihyun's bright forehead.

"Oh, hyung," Minhyuk breaks the silence first. "What are you doing here?"

Shownu is at loss of words. With difficulties, he squeezes out the question out of his mouth, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Playing games," Hyungwon answers. "The loser gets ten flicks on the forehead but this friend here keeps running away."

"They're using their fists to hit me!" Kihyun complaints.

When Shownu finally digests the situation completely, he laughs so loud it startles the other three. He smacks himself internally for freaking out over nothing.

"Why are you laughing?" Kihyun throws a ball of tissue towards Shownu. Shownu dodges it easily.

"Nothing, nothing," Shownu answers. "Join us after you finish the flicking. I'm buying coffee for us all."

Shownu leaves the room and closes the door with much lighter heart. He shakes his head and continues chuckling. Oh, how he loves his members.

 

 

 

 

("Did you really just throw him a lube-smeared tissue?"

"I didn't realize what it was, my heart was failing too, okay."

"We have to thank Changkyun later."

"Is no chores for a week enough?"

"Yeah. Now get back in the position, you sly. We're not done yet."

"Just stop with the fist!"

"Heh. You like it anyway.")


End file.
